1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, and communication control between the communication terminal and a center.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with widespread of a cloud technique, a system having a plurality of centers to which a terminal can connect without realizing a destination for receiving services is being developed. Even in such a cloud-based system, if this system is of a communication business operator for example, it is necessary to take constraint of physical resources (network resource and CPU resource) of a center and a communication path into account when the center and the communication path to which the terminal connects are determined. JP-2013-187656-A discloses a technique in which physical resources (network resource and CPU resource) of network of a cloud of an object of management is monitored, and if the physical resources exceed a permissible using rate, topology information in which the physical resources and communication paths are associated with each other is referred to, paths from which paths exceeding the permissible using rate are eliminated are calculated, and information of paths through which communication should be disconnected is sent out.